Broken Knight
by Leivve
Summary: Ruby goes to pay a routine visit to her old friend.


**Alright, so this is just something for the Reddit January RWBY contest thing. proper name here, yeah that's what it's called. I don't normally do these kind of things, but I looked at the theme of the month was, and this immediately (and I do mean immediately) came to me. Wrote this up while the girls were watching the last of season 2 of RWBY (pro tip to be child care givers: blackmail is your best friend). This is just a one-shot, it's ending is suppose to be like that.**

**Without further ado, make sure you got your permission for this feelstrip.**

**-Knock, Knock, Knock-**

"Coming!"

Jaune cracked the door. Smiling when his eyes set upon who was at the door. A familiar red haired girl who he had grown to be best friends through the years.

"Ruby, nice to see you. Is it really already Saturday?"

"No it's still Friday. Weiss has some company stuff to do so I came to keep you company."

"Well it's always good to see you." He opened the door wider to let her in.

She walked in, letting him close the door behind her. She had a concerned look when she eyed the gold ring on Jaune's finger, but replaced it with a smile before the blonde man could look back. Giving another greeting he walked her to the living room.

"Ren is in the shower I think. Pyrrha and Nora are around here somewhere."

The revelation upset Ruby, knowing what she would have to do. It was the one thing in her life she hated doing more then anything. She would have gladly given up cookies, strawberries and everything of the like if it meant she didn't have to do it. But that wouldn't change it, and she had to much love for her friend to not do it.

"Do you need something?" His words pulling out of her own thoughts, "Pyrrha made some sandwiches. Would you like some?"

"It's almost lunch isn't?" He smiled getting what she meant and left to get the food.

Jaune entered the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he found the tub of sandwiches that Pyrrha made. Each a perfect triangle and perfectly made. He set the tub on the table, then turned to wash his hands before handling them. Instead he turned into a comforting sight.

"Oh Pyrrha. I didn't notice you come in."

She walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, only breaking her glowing smile so she could place a kiss on the lips. He happily returned the gesture, parting after a few comforting seconds.

"Ruby is in the living room, why don't you keep her company while I get lunch ready."

"I already ate, and I think Nora mentioned going out with Ren for lunch. Ever since she meet that nice guy the two haven't really gone out together for a while."

"Alright lunch for two then." Pyrrha left for where Ruby was.

Jaune washed up then grabbed two plates from the top cabinet. He loaded on the food then brought them to the living room. The two were in their usual spots. Ruby in the nice chair, while Pyrrha was in the love seat next to it. Jaune set the food down on the coffee table in the center of the two and the couch. Before taking his own regular place on the love seat between his wife and friend.

"So how's life been treating you." Grabbing his first triangle.

"Oh you know, missions, rent, food, Yang."

"I bet, she doesn't change much does she? She said you got a boyfriend last time she was here."

"What!? No, no, no! Mark is just a friend. We met at the bar and had a nice night talking and hanging out. She must have found out me and him had dinner together a few nights ago."

"Sounds like a boyfriend to me."

"Yeah, well me, him, and **his** boyfriend would disagree."

"Ok." Giving a low chuckle, "Yang just makes it sound like you two kicked it off at the bar and had a 'good' night."

"She treated me like a kid at Beacon. Now ten years later and she thinks I'm a hormone driven teenager."

The two shared a laugh at her joke. Jaune ate a few more sandwiches with Ruby. When he finished he realized Pyrrha had her hand in his. He gently grasped it, soothingly rubbing it with his thumb. Ruby noticed the action and grew slightly depressed seeing it. She masked the feeling before he could look back. Only to see a smile on her face.

"You mentioned missions how have they been?"

"Oh you know, the standard. Last week we were sent to clear out a large pack of grim that where getting a little close the city."

"Aww, why do you guys get all the good missions. My team only get guard duty, or security."

"It wasn't that great. It was only like thirty beowolves, more of a waste of time then anything really. But you got to pay the bills at the end of the day. What about you? I heard you had quite the adventure last week."

"Oh me and Pyrrha were on a mission to guard a Schnee Dust freighter. About halfway though the ship was attacked by a Kraken."

"I heard you really showed the beast what you're made off."

"Pyrrha tell you that? It was nothing. I just cut a cable causing some cargo boxes to fall on it's tentacles. Then I ran along it's body till I could stab it in the head."

The rose gave an impressed "Ooo". Jaune humbly blew it off, saying it was not that great. Ruby finished eating and the two continued to talk.

Long into the afternoon they talked. Save a restroom break, and a stop to welcome Ren and Nora back. All they did was talk. Every hour the rose growing more and more depressed. Knowing what she had to do.

The room had turned orange from the setting sun. Ruby noticed first and stood, brushing off any crumbs that might have lingered through the day.

"It's kind of late, you sure you wouldn't like to stay for dinner? I'm sure Ren and Nora would like having a extra mouth at the table."

"No sorry. Weiss is making her special cookies tonight. And you know how Yang gets if I'm out to late."

"Alright, have a nice night."

Jaune and Pyrrha walked Ruby to the door. They waved good-bye while Ruby closed the portal behind her.

The house looked empty. Only the light in the living room signalling anyone was inside. Ruby didn't walk three steps before stopping. It was to much, why was the world so cruel. Not just to her, but Jaune too. All he wanted was to be a hero, to make the world a better place. Instead it spat on him, knocked him to the ground and kept kicking till he broke. She sat outside the door, crying. She was sure someone had walked by and seen her. Probably jumped to some conclusion she just got dumped or something by the blonde man who lived inside the house.

But she didn't care if people saw her or not, they didn't have to do what she had to. The most painful thing she could to herself. Near everyday, she had to come and hurt that broken man. She never wanted to do it, and half the time near didn't. Only her love for her friend giving her the strength to hurt him.

The sun had set. It was dark outside when Ruby finally stopped crying. Though the tears stopped flowing, her mood was probably worst then when she was. Without knocking, she opened the door. She walked in, turning the corner to see the kitchen light was on with Jaune cooking dinner alone. She didn't address him yet.

She walked over to the cabinet she knew the mugs were in. Jaune said he put it in there so he could remember to take it when he went to grab his coffee in the morning. But for some reason it almost never worked on him. She grabbed the plastic bottle and closed the cabinet door with a soft slam to get his attention. Jaune jumped at the sudden noise.

"Oh Ruby! You scared me! Did you forget something?"

"No, you did." Tears building in her eyes as she looked to see that four plates were on the kitchen table.

Jaune gave her a quizzical look, at her saddened face. But changed his focus to the bottle.

"Oh right, thanks Ruby I completely forgot."

"It's nothing." _Please don't thank me..._

He popped the bottle open and placed two small pills in his hand. Without a moment's hesitation he tossed them in his mouth and swallowed in a single effortless motion. Ruby took the bottle knowing what would happen and placed it back in the cabinet.

Jaune was changing. His eyes started to wide, like they were being filled with clarity. Ruby walked over and lowered him till he was sitting on the floor. She wanted to leave, she didn't want to see the fruits of her labor; but she had to, she couldn't risk Jaune hurting himself, accidentally or not.

After a few minutes the pills seemed to take effect and Jaune grew aware of his surroundings. He looked around slightly confused, like he didn't realize fully where he was. Ruby wanted to hug him, kiss him, anything to keep his mind from remembering...

But it was too late.

Jaune's gaze flashed to the ring on his finger. And like a bullet to the face, it hit him. It didn't take much to break him when he was "sober" like this, and the realization was always far more then needed.

His face fell into his hands, and he gave a few sobs. The sobs turned to full crying. He started muttering in between the sounds produced from his broken heart.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's all my fault."

"I was never worthy to lead you."

"If I was just-"

Ruby was sitting next to him. Crying at the sight as well. She grabbed his shoulder and leaned him onto her chest. His head fell into the crook of her neck. Her hand started making soothing motions across his brow and hair while, accompanied by soft sounds from the rose.

"No Jaune. It's my fault, not yours. If I had gotten there sooner it wouldn't have happened."

Her words did little to comfort the knight, but she said them anyways. More in an attempt to sooth herself. She wished she could take his pain away. Help him forget the suffering he went through.

_Yang, I don't care what you think of me being out all night. My friend needs me and I'm not going to leave him till he's better._

This is what most of her days had become. Hurting Jaune then trying to help him feel better. She didn't like doing it, but there was nothing else she would rather do. Jaune's house was lonely, and he needed someone to be with him.

**Alright, I'm going back to work on the normal stuff. Just a bit of a side project since the inspiration hit me at the time.**


End file.
